


Bound to Trust

by jaspurrlock (stilesstilerstyle)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And hot, Bondage, Consensual Violence, Duct Tape, Established Relationship, Gags, Hunk being generally adorable, Langst, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, being open and vulnerable, but it's still a sensitive subject, genderneutral pronouns for pidge, it's entirely consensual, mandhandling, so proceed with care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/jaspurrlock
Summary: “So… would this be… me doing it to you… or you to me?” The hopeful note towards the latter didn’t go unnoticed. Hunk’s eyes widened. “It’d… I’d like to do it to you!” He suddenly sat up straighter and gave Lance a wide smile. “Really? Seriously? Are we going to try it?”Lance bit his lip, grinning widely and suddenly burst out: “FUCK YEAH WE ARE, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I wanted to put that on the list, but at a later point, because I wasn’t sure if you’d- you’d be up for it!”





	Bound to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually a writer, but this idea has been with me for quite a while, so hopefully you'll enjoy this. <3 :)

„Whatcha doing?“ With his chin laid upon Lance’s shoulder, he peered down at what his boyfriend was writing into a notebook. A notebook… where had he gotten a notebook?

His eyes widened when he saw the things Lance was writing down.

“’Choking’? ‘Bondage’? ‘Deepthroating’- Lance… what is this?” Hunk had sat up and waited for Lance to turn around, and hopefully, explain.

 

“Well, my hunky Hunk.” He gave a cheeky grin and leaned forward to give said Hunk a peck on the lips. Hunk turned his head a bit to the side, still wearily eyeing Lance.

“I was thinking… we should make a list of things we really want to try out at least once.” The bright smile he shot at Hunk made the yellow paladin’s critically furrowed brows lift up and a whispered ‘oh’ left his lips.

 

He reached over to take hold of the notebook. Lance gladly handed it over. The list was already pretty long, and he made sure to carefully read every single item, or he supposed he should call them ‘kinks’. Sometimes he’d ask Lance about the certain meaning and he was pretty sure he blushed harder with every point he passed.

 

When he came to its end, something nagged at the back of his mind and he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “You alright there, babe?” Lance put a warm hand on his shoulder and tried to look into Hunk’s face. Hunk nodded slowly and then looked at Lance, licking his lips and swallowing. “Am I allowed to put stuff on this list too?”

  
Lance’s worried face immediately took back on the excited puppy look he so often carried. “Oh my god, for sure, mi amor! Jeez I was worried I’d scared you off!” He giggled, but Hunk only gave a timid smile. He took the pen and tapped the back of it against one of the written words.

 

‘Roleplay’

 

“There are different kinds of this one right…?” He didn’t dare look away from the word, or he might just lose the courage to add his own idea.

 

“Yeah exactly… there’s so many different kinds. Like teacher and student… umm… doctor and nurse, lawyer and client, cop and inmate… Just write your specific idea and we’ll try it out!”

 

The curious gaze of his Cuban boyfriend almost seemed to sear the paper. Hunk didn’t know if it was a good idea to actually write his deepest and darkest fantasy down. What if Lance judged him for it? A voice in his head told him that ‘no, Lance would never judge. After all he’s the one who started the list!’.

 

So he set the pen down to start writing, but then he lifted it away again… hesitant, unsure if Lance wasn’t going to be grossed out? ‘He’s your boyfriend. You’ve talked about so many fantasies, and Lance put his on that list. The least you could do is put your own down now.’

 

He nodded to himself, grateful that Lance hadn’t said anything yet, allowing Hunk to take his time. When he started writing, he wrote it fast, just to get it over with.

Lance tilted his head, best he could, to read the words right-side-up. Hunk dared chance a look at Lance, whose eyes were fixed on the still wet ink of what Hunk had just put down.

He swallowed thickly and blurted out: “Say something, please!”

 

Lance’s cheeks were graced with slight flush as he met the yellow paladin’s pleading gaze.

When the Cuban boy didn’t immediately say anything, Hunk murmured “let’s forget about this, yeah?”, and made to cross the words out, but a gentle hand stopped him.

He looked at Lance, who licked his lips.

 

“So… would this be… me doing it to you… or you to me?” The hopeful note towards the latter didn’t go unnoticed. Hunk’s eyes widened. “It’d… I’d like to do it to you!” He suddenly sat up straighter and gave Lance a wide smile. “Really? Seriously? Are we going to try it?”

Lance bit his lip, grinning widely and suddenly burst out: “FUCK YEAH WE ARE, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I wanted to put that on the list, but at a later point, because I wasn’t sure if you’d- you’d be up for it!”

 

He grabbed Hunk’s face and kissed him hard, pulling back after a few seconds, leaving Hunk dazed. They were both smiling like idiots, and looked down at the notebook once more, and Hunk was intensely grateful that he’d taken up the courage to write down: ‘Rape-Roleplay.’

 

Hunk grabbed on to the notebook tighter, and said: “Alright! Let’s get to planning! We’re gonna need a safeword, a deadman’s switch… A codeword as to which day we want to do it on- um- tape- that is, do you mind being gagged?”

Lance gave Hunk one of those looks, trying to suppress a smirk, with raised eyebrows.

 

Hunk flushed a deep red and asked: “Too fast?” Lance gave a chuckle and shook his head. “No not at all, I just didn’t know, and never thought that my boyfriend… the sweetest guy ever in real life, had a fantasy of holding me down against my will, and fucking the living daylights out of me.”

 

Hunk grinned, and said: “I might say the same thing about my boyfriend. Who’d have thought that Lance Ramon Martinez had a fantasy of being held down against his will, and have the living daylights fucked out of him…”

 

Lance narrowed his eyes and smiled: “That is, if you can catch me…”

  
Hunk’s features darkened: “Oh I will, baby.”

 

* * *

  

Lance knew that it was going to happen in the coming week. Hunk had told him so that he could pay closer attention to his diet.

Lance was on edge all week, waiting for Hunk to drop the bomb of the codeword, they’d agreed upon.

 

And when he did, Lance almost fell out of his chair. It had been at breakfast, the whole team was munching happily on their bright pink oatmeal (it was way too sweet to be actual oatmeal, but it did its job of filling their bellies before a long day of training), when Hunk, who was in casual conversation with Coran, said: “At least we have yet to encounter _Salmonella_ here in space.” Lance almost choked on the bite he’d just shoveled into his mouth. He flushed deep red, and tried to push the changing of color in his cheeks onto his coughing fit. Pidge slapped him hard on the back, and said: “You okay there? Maybe that’ll teach you to chew.” Lance nodded and his coughs slowly faded. He chanced a glance at Hunk who was smirking.

“Yeah, Lance always loves to shove his mouth full, always has, ever since I met him…”

 

Lance shot a glare at Hunk for the double-entendre, and went back to eating, smaller bites this time.

 

After breakfast he made himself scarce as quickly as he could, without it seeming suspicious. His heart was beating fast because he knew what that day held in store for him now. He felt giddy, almost lightheaded. After a moment of forced calm sitting on his bed, he made his way to the bathroom, to prepare himself. He wanted it to go perfectly for both him and Hunk, knowing that it was one of their favorite shared fantasies.

 

He carefully cleaned out, taking care not to go too fast. After that he took a shower, and then went to the toilet again after, making sure he was all flushed through and clean, in and out.

 

Not knowing when in that day Hunk was going to strike, he put on his normal clothes and forced himself to push the thoughts to the back of his mind, not wanting to let his high expectations taint the actual experience.

 

Throughout the day he had trouble concentrating, despite his attempts to stay focused best he could. Pidge had gotten their way and convinced Coran that it was in the paladins best interest to teach them all Altean, or at least the most important signs, words and phrases. Usually Lance would have been all for learning a new language, but after a few hours of one on one with Pidge, they realized that it just didn’t seem to be Lance’s day.

 

They whacked him over the head with a rolled up piece of paper. “Lance! What the hell man, I thought you actually wanted to learn this!” He looked at them, an apology evident in his eyes, and mumbled “sorry, I’ll try harder.” They grumbled something about needing a break.

 

Lance watched Pidge as they got up, ruffled his hair and said: “We’ll continue in half an hour… Eat something, dude. Maybe that’ll help you focus on actual important things.” He huffed and caught them grinning as they threw him an oddly knowing look. He stuck out his tongue at their back and took another glance at the exercises on the screen in front of him.

 

He scratched his head and tried to focus, failing.

 

After another 10 unsuccessful minutes he decided to get up and get some food, despite not feeling hungry at all.

 

In the kitchens he found Pidge munching a fruit that looked like a smaller version of a pineapple, and in bright purple.

“What in God’s name is that thing.” He pointed at the alien food and wrinkled his nose.

Coran strode in and spoke for Pidge, who couldn’t have answered anyway, since their mouth was full with that fruit, a line of purple juice running down their chin. “It’s a gobbletrun, my boy! I believe you would quite like its taste, it’s rather sweet, and full of nutrients that help sustain your vital organs, such as the brain and heart!” He smiled rather fondly at Lance and handed him one from the bowl which was standing on the counter.

 

Lance smelled it, and eyed it suspiciously, before finally biting into it after being reassured by Pidge, who had compared its taste to chocolate covered strawberries.

 

After the first bite he let out a pleased hum, since it really did taste similar to earth’s strawberries, mixed with a heady, slightly bitter tang that was reminiscent of dark chocolate.

 

He scarfed the fruit down and even licked his lips after finishing.

 

Coran informed Lance that Pidge would not be able to teach him more Altean in the afternoon, since he needed their help with the main console, which was in need of some bug fixing.

 

This left Lance’s afternoon free, which he did not really look forward to, knowing that Hunk was busy somewhere off in the lower levels of the castle, Shiro was having a sit-down with Allura about their next attack strategy regarding the galrans, and Keith (not that he wanted to hang out with mullet-man anyway) was of course busy honing either his fighting skills, or his knife.

 

Lance snorted at the thought of Keith sitting down with his dagger, spitting on it, and then rubbing it wildly to clean it till it gleamed. He grabbed another of the gobbletrun fruit to eat on his way back to his quarters.

 

Exactly one bite had reached Lance’s stomach before the fruit dropped to the floor.

 

He hadn’t seen it coming, nor had he been expecting it in that moment. Just as he’d passed by one of the many darker corridors, he’d felt himself getting grabbed from behind, one arm pressing his own to his sides, and another hand firmly pressing itself over Lance’s mouth. He’d let out a squeak in earnest shock.

 

It only took a moment for him to register what was happening, and then he started to struggle, the giddy feeling from this morning awakening again. Fighting with all his might he soon found that he had no chance whatsoever. The strong arms that were holding him, lifted him into the air and carried him to where he knew Hunk’s room was. He wasn’t hurried, calm radiated from him and Lance shivered slightly.

 

He’d stopped his struggling, as well as his screaming, because he wanted to save some of his energy… he was going to try and make it as hard for Hunk as he could, after all it was supposed to feel real.

 

The door to Hunk’s room opened as soon as they stood in front of it. It closed behind them and Hunk dropped Lance onto his large bed, immediately hovering over him, closing in on Lance’s personal space, a look in his eyes, which Lance had never seen before.

Lance scrambled back, until the wall hit his shoulder blades.

 

A slight chuckle came from Lance’s lips, and he said: “Hunk- what are you doing…”

 

There didn’t come an immediate answer, Lance just watched how Hunk’s eyes roamed over Lance’s shivering frame in an entirely unfamiliar fashion. Then Hunk moved faster than Lance could react to, feeling Hunk’s hands grab his thighs and push them apart.

  
Instinctively, Lance let out a yelp, and slapped his hands down onto Hunk’s, trying to pry them off. “Hunk! Stop! Talk to me!”

 

He dug his nails into Hunk’s hands. That didn’t deter the much bigger boy though. The large hands started to rub Lance’s thighs through the fabric of his jeans, and Lance had to admit shamefully to himself, that he found himself grow hard. When Hunk met his eyes, and leaned in for a kiss, Lance reacted quick as a cat, and slapped the yellow paladin’s right cheek. Hard.

 

Lance’s eyes widened at what he’d just done and started babbling: “Hunk! I’m so-“, he had wanted to apologize, because he could see that Hunk had not seen it coming, and he was scared he’d hurt his boyfriend.

 

Though when Hunk turned his eyes back onto Lance, they had grown dark, his pupils fully blown, and Lance gulped, his heart thumping fast in his chest.

 

“If that’s how you want to play this game…” Hunk’s voice sounded like it was coming from a different person. Lance felt the front of his shirt being grabbed, and then he was being dragged off the bed, and dumped onto the floor, Hunk walking away from him. It took Lance a second to get his brain to jumpstart again, before he got his legs under him and made a run for the door. Hunk was rummaging in his desk, leaving the drawer open as he went after Lance who’d managed to open the door, but that’s as far as he got before he was grabbed by the hair and dragged back.

 

The door closed again, and Hunk locked it with the palm of his left hand. Lance was gasping breathlessly at the pleasure pain that was racing through him, a fist in his hair. Hunk looked at him and wrinkled his nose and said: “You’re staying.”

 

Lance wanted to protest but before he could, Hunk had pressed their mouths together, he could feel Hunk nipping his bottom lip, and trying to lick into his mouth, still a tight hold on his hair, pulling Lance closer.

 

Breathless they parted, and Lance gulped. His cheeks were flushed and he felt hot all over. He let his gaze flick frantically over Hunk’s face and said with a shaky laugh: “if that’s all I’d like to go now…” For a moment Lance thought that Hunk was going to let go, and tell him just that, but that moment passed so fast, it was barely registerable.

 

Instead Hunk lifted something to his own mouth. A roll of duct tape. Lance’s stomach lurched and he watched with rapt fascination how Hunk held on fast to the beginning of the tape with his teeth and pulled the roll with his free hand. A long strip of black tape, which Lance knew was going to be used on him. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight, and just let Hunk tape him up like a package ready for shipping.

 

Kicking out with his leg, he hit Hunk’s thigh hard, which made him let go of Lance momentarily, grunting in slight pain. Lance really didn’t know what he had done that for, because he’d seen Hunk lock the door with his own two eyes, but he would be damned if he wasn’t going to give his all and fight for all he was worth. This wasn't supposed to be made easy for Hunk, after all.

 

Stumbling towards the door he started screaming loudly, and as soon as he reached the white wall, banged against it with all his might: “Help! Someone help! He-“

 

That was about all he got out before Hunk’s huge hands gripped him and threw him against the wall he’d only just been punching.

 

The breath was knocked out of him, he felt his hands being pulled behind him, fast movements taping them together. Despite the hurried nature Hunk did a neat job which left him unable to pull his arms apart.

 

As soon as his lungs were able to breathe normally again he wanted to shout again, but he was whirled around and Hunk’s right hand flew towards his face in an alarming speed, and Lance braced for pain, but instead found himself held fast against the door, Hunk’s hand covering his lips, tightly sealing them.

 

Lance felt fear and arousal mix together, and reminded himself that he’d asked for this.

Eyes wide, breath coming quick and fast through his nose, he stared back at the yellow paladin, who towered over him.

 

“You’re mine tonight”, he growled. His voice sent a shiver through Lance, and he wanted to shake his head, but the movement was stopped by the firm hand on his face. “You don’t get to decide.” Lighting fast he removed his hand to rip off another strip of the duct tape to place it firmly over Lance’s lips. He smoothed it out, using his thumbs, and then pressed a kiss against it, a farce of what their usual kisses felt like. Gentle in nature, but the thin border dividing their lips speaking volumes on its own.

 

Lance pulled harshly on the tape binding his wrists, but it held fast. Clearly Hunk had gone around more than once, or twice or even three times.

 

Hunk stood up straight and eyed Lance, a hunger in his eyes. “You look cute, all disheveled.” He poked a finger at Lance’s cheek, which made him flush more, and he mustered up a glare.

 

His boyfriend just ignored his indignation, and motioned for Lance to walk towards the bed again. Lance looked back bewildered. He wasn’t going to walk freely into his own demise. Hunk rolled his eyes, picked him up, threw him over his shoulder, Lance saw that he still held the roll of duct tape. Squirming on Hunk’s shoulder got him nowhere, and soon he found himself being dropped onto the bed again.

 

Now that he was tied up, he wasn’t able to move back as quickly, and alas Hunk had no problem in pinning his hip with one hand, and shoving Lance’s shirt up with the other. Lance was sweating and he could feel his cock straining in his jeans. Embarrassed about his body’s betrayal he turned his face away. Hunk chuckled and Lance yelped when the bigger boy pressed his palm against said bulge.

 

“It’s almost as if you’re excited about the prospect of me ravaging you…” He nearly growled the words, leaning in closer to nuzzle at Lance’s neck, eliciting a shudder from the lanky paladin.

 

Hunk whispered: “Are you alright?”, with his usual gentleness. It almost startled Lance to hear that voice in the midst of their roleplay, and he appreciated his boyfriend’s concern, and nodded vigorously, not wanting to stop. _God, don’t stop._

 

So back came the growling, and the teeth nipping at his throat, leaving marks in Lance’s skin, he could feel them throb as they darkened. He whimpered, giving a halfhearted attempt at kicking Hunk off, but he was sitting between Lance’s legs, which left him without leverage.

 

Hunk took his time marking Lance’s neck, and then moved down to his nipples, which were already peaking. He sucked the left one into his mouth, licking against it with the full width of his tongue which left Lance keening and whimpering.

 

Kneading Lance’s cock through his pants left said boy breathless and his head was swirling. He was ripped out of the gentleness with a start when Hunk suddenly pulled down his jeans.

 

_Oh right… fighting…_

He gave a yelp behind the tape gag, looking down wide-eyed, meeting the hot gaze of Hunk, who bared his teeth in a chilling grin. “Now moving on to the main event…” Lance squirmed best he could as Hunk held on to his ankles with just one hand, lifted them up and got to work on Lance’s underwear. He pulled down just the back of them, exposing Lance’s ass.

 

Lance could feel himself flush red-hot as he fought to get his Legs out of Hunk’s grip. He felt weaker than ever, because the other boy held on to his legs with just one hand, not even breaking a sweat.

 

He thought that Hunk was going to remove his jeans and underwear but Hunk had different plans. Leaving his underwear just below the swell of Lance’s cheeks, thus trapping his cock in the front.

 

Lance gave a scream of frustration which might as well have been a scream of terror for what it was worth. He was glaring at the bigger boy, who bit his lower lip, and said: “I don’t need to look at that face…”, and flipped Lance onto his stomach. Lance would have given a sound of indignation, if it hadn’t been so hot.

 

He hadn’t known that he was into objectification, wanting to be seen as a thing rather than a person. He fought to turn around again, but Hunk planted one of his huge paws at the small of his back.

 

“Stop moving. I’d rather not hurt you, I’m here for just one thing.” But Lance didn’t stop, he didn’t want to look like he was giving in, and after all they’d agreed on full fighting, whatever it took.

What he did not expect was the slap he received on his right ass cheek. He gasped with shock and pain, stilling shortly. “That was for the slap from before. If you keep moving, I’ll make sure you won’t move out of this bed ever again. I’ll keep you tied to it, keep you as my bed warmer… Do you want that, huh?”

 

Lance felt tears well up in his eyes, his ass stung and the fucking hadn’t even begun, he was so fucking hard and flushed. God yes he wanted that… he wanted to be Hunk’s fucktoy, wanted to be his pet, his bed warmer, his… _His._

So of course he slowly shook his head, admitting defeat, he was shaking, trying to look as scared as he could.

 

“Mm… not that you’d make that decision anyway…” Hunk’s voice rumbled behind him and Lance jumped at the sudden cold touch between his cheeks.

He whined feeling Hunk’s thick finger probe against his entrance, the other hand roughly kneading his ass and hip. He hoped he was going to leave bruises.

 

He was robbed of his breath when the finger breached and dipped inside, he didn’t stop to rock it back and forth, just went for the second knuckle right away. The stretch burned slightly, and Lance was glad he’d prepared and cleaned out beforehand. He could feel his cock leaking precum into the front of his briefs.

 

Hunk pulled the finger back, fucking him slowly on the digit, and Lance had to force himself to not push back against the pressure, he was after all supposed to be hating this.

His fists were clenched tightly, and he twisted his wrists a bit, trying to pull free from the tape, knowing it wasn’t going to work. He gave a soft sob of desperation.

 

Hunk slapped his left ass cheek this time, and Lance screamed. “Shut the fuck up.”

 

Lance wheezed, because Hunk swearing… was just a whole new level of hot. Hunk added a second finger and soon thereafter a third. His fingers were thick, so Lance knew that if a person with an average dick would be easily slipping into him right now, but he also knew that Hunk did definitely _not_ have an average sized cock.

 

“God, I can’t wait to get inside you… such a fucking slut. Always prancing about the castle, shaking your ass, knowing everyone’s watching, knowing everyone sees you for just what you are. A whore.” Lance was crying into the duvet underneath him now.

 

His hips twitched and he got a spark of pleasure because of the friction it caused against his trapped erection. It didn’t go unnoticed, so Hunk lifted him up by his hips, pushing two pillows underneath Lance’s pelvis, giving him a much better angle.

 

Without the fingers inside him he felt empty. He thought that Hunk was going to move on by adding a fourth finger, but his eyes went wide when he felt Hunk push his cock against Lance’s hole. He hadn’t even heard him unzip his pants. He screamed and started thrashing, because Hunk was about to fuck him. He was going to hurt and fucking hell if he couldn’t wait.

 

Hunk moved slowly, and Lance heard him sigh happily as his cockhead popped past the ring of muscle, he completely ignored Lance’s struggling, the hands on his hips kept him still. Hunk pulled back, his cock slipping out of Lance’s ass again, and Lance realized what he was doing. He was teasing him. He repeated the movement, pushing in, letting his cockhead pop in, leaving it sit for a few seconds, before pulling back out and doing the whole thing again. Lance was feeling light-headed from his heavy breathing.

 

He felt hot all over, the duvet against his nipples was all too rough, the underwear keeping his cock trapped all too cruel, and the cock inside him not deep enough.

 

He whimpered, a tear sliding down his nose, sniffling, he tried to push back, knowing it was futile, but he needed more. He didn’t actually think Hunk was going to give it to him but then he did, and with one slow, deep thrust, Hunk pushed all the way in, pushing the last little bit of air that Lance had been holding in out of his body.

 

So fucking deep. So big. He was breathing hard, crying freely, whining and whimpering, silent sobs wracking his body. It felt so good, so full.

 

Hunk gave a breathy chuckle. “As if you’re made for me, babe… Taking me so well.” He threaded his right hand through Lance’s hair, fisting into it and pulled Lance up, a small cry muffled by the gag exiting his lips. Hunk bent forward, still buried balls deep inside him, and whispered into Lance’s ear. “I got you now, small one…”

 

Lance moaned when he heard that, and cried out when Hunk snapped his hips back and forward again, burying himself as deep as he would go. His ass was smarting where he’d been slapped, the delicious pain of being fucked, and having his hair pulled made his cock twitch in its confines.

 

Hunk fucked him hard and deep and fast. After a while he slowed, let go of Lance’s hair and let him drop forward again.

 

He moved so that he could lean over Lance and kept fucking him, getting faster again, with this new angle, he was hitting Lance’s prostate with every thrust in, and Lance was a mess. In between cries and moans he heard Hunk call him names, names that should have insulted him, but instead made him whimper with delight.

 

“I’m going to fill you up, make you remember who owns you, who broke you.” Hunk’s words were slurred and breathy, and Lance knew he was close. When Hunk bent down to sink his teeth into the junction between Lance’s shoulder and neck, Lance shuddered and came, shivering hard, clenching around Hunk’s cock inside him, he screamed and he could feel Hunk’s rhythm falter and stutter, and then he felt heat spread inside him, Hunk moaned his name as he came, kissing his nape all the way through.

 

After their joined elation, they both took a moment to breathe, and come down from their high. Lance was moaning weakly as Hunk carefully pulled out, kissing the tape on Lance’s lips gently before pulling it off, taking care not to rip.

 

He asked in a quiet voice: “Are you okay?” Lance closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath and then said: “Oh my god, are you kidding. That was the single best sex I’ve ever had.” Grinning shakily he said: “But I’d appreciate if you were to untie me now, because my arms are starting to fall asleep…” Hunk’s eyes went wide and he quickly apologized, going red in the face: “Sorry sorry, oh gosh!”

 

Lance smiled weakly, barely being able to believe that the man who’d only been swearing a couple of minutes ago, calling him whore and his cock-sleeve, was now again too reserved and shy to say “oh god”. Hunk untied him with deft fingers, and undressed Lance all the way. Then they hugged each other close, breathing each other in, just relaxing for a moment, before Hunk picked Lance up, making said boy squeak, and carrying him to his bathroom.

 

They sank into hot water, together, sharing whispered nothings, soft and chaste kisses, loving touches and earnest ‘thank you’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think. <3 :)


End file.
